Senior Prom
by SydniBoBydni
Summary: AU, Quicketh at prom. Contains potential spoilers from the season 3 prom episode.


**Hi, again! I just wrote this in an hour for someone on Tumbr. So, I figured I would post it here as well :) This is completely AU, but contains spoilers for the actual senior prom this year. You may or may not be able to pick them out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Prom night. Tonight. Not just any prom. Senior prom. The last prom they would ever go to. Quinn was touching up her makeup in the bathroom mirror. It wasn't nearly as big as the mirror at her mom's house, but there were things here at Puck's house that were much more important that big vanity mirrors.

Speaking of those more important things, one of them came bursting through the door at that very moment, commenting on how much her mama looked like a princess.

"Thank you, Bethie," Quinn smiled widely, pulling her toddler up into her lap, "You look beauuutiful! Do you like the dress Grandma got you?"

The little girl, not even two, looked down at her glittery pink dress and black Mary Janes, nodding up at her mother with a toothy grin. The dress was the exact same color as Quinn's, but they had significant differences. Of course, Quinn wasn't wearing Mary Jane shoes. And Quinn's dress went down to the floor and had one shoulder, whereas Beth's ended just below her knees and had two spaghetti straps; Which both Puck and Quinn demanded she wear a sweater over.

"Did you have fun today?" Quinn asked softly as she put a little bit of blush on Beth's little cheeks.

"Yea," Beth had that squeaky, nasally, little girl voice that Quinn melted at every time.

Smiling as she fixed Beth's hair, Quinn nodded and said, "Me too." And she had. It was a regular mommy/daughter day today. She and Beth went to get their hair and nails done (just paint for Beth, a French manicure for Quinn). Luckily, Beth didn't have anything major or glitzy done to her hair, because she still had to nap that afternoon. So they didn't have to worry about messing it up.

"Quinnie," Judy burst in at that moment. Quinn was still surprised that she was even here. But apparently, she wanted to be more involved with her and Beth. And if that meant getting along with Puck and his mom, then so be it. "Are we ready?"

Nodding, Quinn lifted Beth up off her lap, placing her on her feet before standing up, herself, fixing her long wavy hair. "How do we look?"

"So beautiful, sweetie," Judy picked Beth up, placing her on her hip and adjusting the little headband on her head, "Are you sure you want to bring her? This is your senior prom. And it'll end rather late, don't you think?"

"Mom, we've been over this. We won't stay that late. It'll be fine. I wanted to bring her."

"All right. Well, I'll go bring her downstairs and get the camera ready," the older woman smiled, before turning out the door with her granddaughter.

Smiling, Quinn turned back to the mirror, making sure everything looked right. Last year's prom was a lot different. For one thing, they didn't bring Beth. She wasn't even a year old then. They also went in a group limo with everyone else and took group pictures. It was all about the group last year. But this year, it would be all about themselves and Beth. They couldn't exactly afford to go out to a fancy dinner with everyone else or split limo costs. So, they would be taking Quinn's car (with Puck driving, since she couldn't drive in her dress), and they ate dinner at home. It may not have been ideal, but they were alright with it. Judy had offered to pay for the nice things, but Quinn didn't want her to. Even Puck said he would've agreed to it, but Quinn, of course, was the boss.

Grabbing her little clutch purse, Quinn left the bathroom and started towards the staircase. Waiting for her mom's okay before she started her descent.

Puck was holding Beth on his hip when he finally looked up and saw Quinn coming down the stairs. He couldn't take his eyes off her. To him, it looked like she literally had a glow all around her as she came down the stairs in what seemed like slow motion. He hadn't even noticed that his jaw had dropped until Beth's little chubby hand pushed it back up.

Judy's camera clicking and Deborah and Sara's chattering were the only things that could be heard around the small foyer. They all blended together in his ears as Quinn approached them with a smile on her face.

"Well?" she glanced up at him expectantly.

"Pwetty Mama!" Beth smiled and clapped her hands.

"What she said," he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her gently, ignoring the grossed out noises his sister was emitting.

**xoPQox**

After parking at the hotel, Puck pulled a squirmy Beth out of the car and held Quinn's hand as they walked into the building. The little family was making their entrance. Before going into the ballroom, they stopped to get their picture taken, Beth sandwiched between the two of them for one, and one with her standing on the floor while Puck held onto his girlfriend. And Beth gave the photographer her signature puppy dog eyes to let them take one with silly faces. No one could say no to Beth Puckerman's puppy dog eyes.

The minute they walked into the ballroom, Beth's face lit up as she looked around. She wasn't interested in the lights or the big groups of girls that looked like princesses. No, no. She was more interested in the fact that there were dinosaurs EVERYWHERE.

"Daddy! Di'saurs!" she tugged on his pant leg and bounced up and down, pointing around.

Puck laughed and picked her up again, not wanting her to get lost in the crowd. That was one of the things he was most excited for. They had known beforehand that it would be dinosaur themed, but they wanted to keep that as a surprise for Beth, since the little girl loved dinosaurs more than almost anything.

**xoPQox**

"Children. Settle down," Principal Figgins announced with his thick, monotone accent, "It is time to announce the prom king and queen winners of 2012. Can all nominees please come to the stage?"

Quinn and Puck went their separate ways to go up on the stage. Santana and one of their fellow Cheerios Missy were on the right of the stage; And Puck, Brittany (who insisted on running to be Santana's king), and one of the jerks from the hockey team were on the left.

Tina and Mercedes had offered to watch Beth while Quinn and Puck were on stage. She was really the only girls Quinn trusted to keep her in the front of the crowd to watch rather than walking her around.

"And your 2012 senior prom king is..." Figgins opened the envelope, "Noah Puckerman."

Puck really didn't care for the whole, prom royalty thing, but he knew how much it meant to Quinn. So with a small fist pump, he walked front and center as the crown was placed on his head. Looking over at Quinn, he sent her a wink as she clapped for him. Beth was cheering pretty loudly from the front. He could practically hear her over everyone. Stepping aside, he waved at her with a big smile until she waved back.

"And now...McKinley High School's 2012 Senior prom queen is," the envelope was opened slowly before Figgins lifted his mouth to the mic once more, "Quinn Fabray."

The crowd erupted once more. Brittany and Santana clapped as well, showing their support for their friend. Quinn was all smiles as she went to get her crown. Puck met her half way and kissed her right there.

"All right, that's enough," Sue pulled them apart, "Save it for your porno."

Quinn blushed a bit and smiled down at her little Beth, motioning for Tina to bring her up on stage, which she did. Quinn picked up her baby while the crowd still cheered and awed.

"Cwown!" Beth pointed a chubby finger at her mother's head.

Quinn smiled and took the plastic tiara off her head, placing it over Beth's pink headband. Only to have the little girl take it off and snap it in half. Everyone seemed to be gawking, some even gasped up at the small girl, who simply smiled and threw bits and pieces of it into the crowd down below.

"I think I've let her watch Mean Girls with me one too many times," the prom queen winced to her king. But she was too amused at her daughter to even be upset or embarrassed.

"We can get you a thousand more of those things at the dollar store," Puck said back in her ear, placing his own crown on her head.


End file.
